Many construction projects such as buildings, bridges, overpasses, walls, and other structures use reinforced concrete as a building material. A reinforcing cage is fabricated and assembled, and concrete poured around the cage to create a strengthened column for use in such projects. The manufacture of such cages is particularly labor intensive and typically takes considerable time to assemble. It is therefore desirable to have improvements pertaining to the assembly of such reinforcing cages.